<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tantalised by Victorious56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793586">Tantalised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56'>Victorious56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Weekend 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fair Game Weekend (RWBY), Fair Game Weekend 2020, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, clover is a little too cocksure, qrow is a little out of his depth, rated for a couple of swears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow normally has no interest in the festive season. This year he grudgingly agrees to participate, if only to keep Jimmy quiet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Weekend 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tantalised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair Game Weekend 2020: Day 3: Seasons</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter was usually Qrow's favourite time of year. He would go to Megève for a month's skiing, from mid-December to mid-January, with a small group of friends for whom this had become an annual ritual. Even though, every year, he felt like he was an extra in a Wham! Christmas video, Qrow enjoyed it. No need to fuss with all the festive nonsense, the presents, and pretending to enjoy spending time with the family. No, four weeks away from all of that was something he was more than happy to enjoy, every year.</p><p>Except this year.</p><p>Winter this year was going to be exceptionally boring, Qrow thought. Not only were a good number of his friends away. Skiing. And having plenty of fun doing it, if their online posts could be believed.</p><p>No, it wasn't just that. He's been told—almost ordered—by Jimmy, he should attend the office New Year's Eve party. Even though his knee wasn't completely mended, even though Qrow hated parties, even though he'd not been to one in the six years he'd worked at Atlas Magazines—</p><p>"And that's exactly why, Qrow. Everyone knows you, and yet <i>nobody</i> knows you. I want the other staff to actually <i>see</i> our top writer, and you never know, you might even enjoy it."</p><p>No amount of huffing at Jimmy would change his mind, so Qrow gave up. It was only one evening. He'd turn up, stay for as few hours as possible, then leave. And that would be that. Hopefully next winter, he wouldn't have a crocked knee, and this would be the last Atlas party he attended.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❖</p>
</div><p>Qrow enjoyed his job. Travel writing was almost as much fun as travelling, although in his quieter moments, he confessed to himself the shine was starting to fade, just a little. <i>I'm getting old</i>, he told himself morosely. But he could still file his copy, even though he was unable to go anywhere right now. <i>Thank the gods for Tim Berners-Lee</i>. With his copious travel notes, and so much information on the web, Qrow was able to produce articles for Atlas almost as effectively as if he were posting them in from some exotic location. Instead of his living room, sitting at the table with his foot resting on a chair.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>It was the final week before Christmas, and Qrow opened his work email to find the confirmation details for the New Year's Eve party. It had been sent from Jimmy's email address, but signed by C<i>lover Ebi, PA to Jimmy Ironwood</i>.</p><p>Qrow's forehead wrinkled as he tried to recall Jimmy's PA. He seemed to replace them regularly, and Qrow was sure the last one he'd dealt with didn't have the name Clover. <i>Pretty name, I wonder what she's like?</i> Qrow smiled. Maybe attending this party would have some compensations, after all.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The Christmas period was over, and Qrow had survived. Just about. His dear sister, once it was known he wasn't abroad this year, had invited him to dinner on Christmas Day. It was a nightmare which Qrow hoped never to experience again.</p><p>He loved his sister, at least, he supposed he did. And her husband was okay, in a way. But the kids were constantly bickering and there was no peace to be had, anywhere in the house. Qrow had politely declined the offer of a bed for the night, preferring to abstain from alcohol so he could drive home late in the evening. The solitude of his car was balm to his frayed nerves, and he arrived home in the early hours of Boxing Day morning. Now it was only the office party to get through, and he would have survived.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❖</p>
</div><p>There had been no further communication from Jimmy's office. Qrow checked the staff directory on the website, but there was no Clover Ebi listed, so he presumed she was fairly new.</p><p>On the day of the party Qrow dressed with more care than usual. He wasn't sure why, as he didn't intend to stay any longer than was necessary. He wasn't on the lookout for anyone to share his life; travelling as much as he did, relationships had never lasted, and now he was used to being his own person. He didn't need anyone to "complete" him. But for some reason, Qrow decided he wanted to look more than merely passable for the party.</p><p>Jimmy's ambitions for Atlas Magazines were high, but didn't extend to the expense of hiring a venue for the evening. Instead, the two adjoining conference rooms had been opened up, and transformed into a Winter Wonderland of Fun. At least, that was what one of the junior reporters had told Qrow as he entered. Qrow nearly spun on his heel and walked straight out again.</p><p>
  <i>This will be the worst evening of the holiday. I just know it.</i>
</p><p>Jimmy bore down on him at that moment, a wide smile of satisfaction across his admittedly handsome face. A face which had once occupied Qrow's thoughts far too much. <i>I'm glad we're past that now.</i></p><p>"Qrow, you made it! I thought you might back out at the last minute, but you didn't! Well done." He pressed a glass of something sparkling into Qrow's hand.</p><p>"Hi, Jimmy. I thought I'd make a small effort, you know? Though there won't be any dancing; my knee's still in recovery. And actually, I don't recognise many people here."</p><p>"What do you expect, when you're hardly ever in the office? Is there anyone you especially want to catch up with?" Jimmy waved an expansive arm around the room, which was quickly filling with people.</p><p>"Uh, I was wondering about your PA. A fairly recent hire?"</p><p>"Ah yes, after Hester went on maternity leave, I had to find someone else. Clover has proved the ideal replacement— efficient, reliable, and cottoned on to my way of doing things very quickly..."</p><p><i>Not sure she sounds that exciting</i>. Qrow's eyes scanned the room, hoping to spot someone he vaguely knew.</p><p>Jimmy was still talking. "...just coming over now. I'll introduce you, if you like. This evening wouldn't have been possible without—"</p><p>Qrow glanced across to where Jimmy was indicating. A tall, mature woman walked towards them— <i>pleasant enough, but not really my type</i>. Qrow schooled his face into an expression of mild interest, hoping he wouldn't have to speak to her for long.</p><p>The woman's eyes focussed on someone behind Qrow, and she walked past him. Behind her, was—</p><p>"—Clover!" finished Jimmy, clapping a hand on the shoulder of the man who now joined them.</p><p>The tall, brown-haired man smiled at Jimmy before turning his head to look at Qrow, one eyebrow raised quizzically.</p><p>"This is Qrow Branwen, our chief travel writer. His work is very much the bedrock of Atlas' output, although his actual person isn't often here. We're honoured to see him this evening."</p><p>"Stuff it, Jimmy." Qrow's voice was a growl as he studied the newcomer more closely. He felt he'd managed to hide his surprised expression pretty well. <i>Why did I assume the PA was female? Clover is an unusual name, but...</i></p><p>The man's lips twitched at Qrow's words. Qrow looked up—just a little, they were almost matched in height—into a pair of green eyes, crinkling at the corners as he smiled at Qrow.</p><p>"Hello, Qrow. Glad you could make it." Clover held out a hand.</p><p>Qrow shook the proffered hand, clasping it lightly. His own hand was gripped a little more firmly in return, and when it was finally released, Qrow felt a slight tingle in his fingers.</p><p>"Anyway, I'll leave you both to it; I need to mingle. The pressures of leadership," Jimmy laughed, moving away from the other men.</p><p>"So, what made you decide to come this year? Jimmy didn't expect you to."</p><p>"Uh, Jimmy knows squat. He just acts like he does." Qrow was feeling unsettled, but he didn't know why.</p><p>Clover raised both eyebrows this time. "You and he must be on very good terms; I don't think I've heard anyone else talk about him like that."</p><p>"Oh, we were on <i>very</i> good terms once, if you get me." Qrow glanced at the other's face, Clover's momentary look of surprise replaced by a faint warming of his cheeks. "What, you're surely not shocked by the revelation there are gay men working at Atlas?"</p><p>"Not at all. Since I started there's been one more." Clover smiled at him, the faintest suggestion of a wink unsettling Qrow even further.</p><p>"That's nice." <i>What the fuck did I say that for?</i> "I mean, would you like another drink?"</p><p>"I'm on the sparkling fruit stuff, thanks. Just in case duty calls."</p><p>"Back in a mo." Qrow moved slowly away, his brain frantically taking in all he'd just heard.</p><p>Clover Ebi is a man.</p><p>Clover Ebi is a gay man.</p><p>Clover Ebi might be a man I'd like to get to know a little better.</p><p>Although his knee was slightly uncomfortable, Qrow smiled to himself. Perhaps the Winter Wonderland would be fun, after all.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❖</p>
</div><p>Qrow managed to last until eleven-thirty. The evening hadn't been quite as entertaining as he'd hoped.</p><p>Clover Ebi seemed to be a dedicated PA who spent most of his time flitting from one place to another, making sure the event ran smoothly. He was unflappable, had a ready smile for everyone, and was making Qrow feel irritated.</p><p>Qrow Branwen, lead travel writer for Atlas Magazines, had become accustomed to getting his own way. Both at work, and at play. Which was how he'd managed to continue in his job, only going into the office when he felt like it. His previous relationship with Jimmy might have helped a little, but Qrow knew he'd have contrived it anyway. He was too important to refuse.</p><p>Although he now lived alone, Qrow had not led a sheltered life. His current solitary state was of his own choosing, preferring to keep things simple after the relationship with Jimmy ended some years ago. The break up was amicable, enabling Qrow to continue working for him with no unpleasantness. He was in no hurry to repeat the process, and the lack of a permanent partner did not concern him. Qrow knew, if he put himself out just a little, that situation could be changed.</p><p>So now he'd decided Clover Ebi was worth his attention, yet it appeared Clover Ebi had not received the memo. He'd caught Qrow's eye several times, offered to fetch him a drink twice, and enquired politely how his knee was bearing up.</p><p><i>Makes me sound decrepit</i>. Qrow's lip curled as the inexhaustible PA crossed the dance floor to speak to the DJ. <i>Perhaps he's getting them to play something actually worth listening to</i>.</p><p>Qrow realised he was in a curmudgeonly mood, and decided to call a halt to his evening. No one would care if he wasn't there for the midnight chimes; he may as well do his knee a favour and go home.</p><p>As he headed slowly for the door, he felt a hand hold him back.</p><p>"Would you like to dance?"</p><p>Clover Ebi stood beside him, warm smile, shining eyes, and hand still resting on Qrow's arm.</p><p>"Uh, my knee..."</p><p>"I know, that's why I asked them to play a slow one."</p><p>Qrow stared at him. "You think of everything, don't you?"</p><p>"That's my job. So, would you?"</p><p><i>Fuck it, why not</i>.</p><p>Clover took Qrow's hand and led him to the small dance area. After a few fumbles while they worked out whose hand went where, Qrow found himself held in a firm embrace as they slowly moved to the music. Despite himself, Qrow smiled.</p><p>"That's better. I knew you had it in you." Clover's voice was amused as he spoke against Qrow's hair.</p><p>"What d'you mean?"</p><p>"You've had a face like a wet weekend all evening."</p><p>"How would you know?"</p><p>"I've been keeping an eye on you." Clover paused. "You look so much better when you smile."</p><p>"That's a bit forward, considering we've only just met."</p><p>"Ah, but Qrow, I feel I know you from reading your articles."</p><p>"That's all just made up bullshit, don't believe any of it."</p><p>Clover laughed, a deep rumble which penetrated Qrow's chest. "You are an odd man."</p><p>"It's served me well so far." Qrow moved back a little as the song ended, looking into Clover's face. Their hands were still clasped as the next, much faster, song started.</p><p>"Hmm, I don't think so." Qrow moved away from the dance area, Clover close behind.</p><p>"So, will your knee last until midnight?"</p><p>"It might do, but I'm not sure my head will. I need some fresh air."</p><p>Clover rubbed his chin. "The lounge along the corridor has a small balcony, you could catch a breather there."</p><p>Qrow considered him. "I'm not sure I know that room, would you be good enough to show me?"</p><p>"Of course." Qrow saw Clover's small smile as he headed for the door. "It's not far."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Clover opened the door for Qrow, allowing it to click shut behind them. Without putting on the lights, he went to the large full height windows and pulled the handle down, allowing one panel to slide silently aside. The chill night air disturbed the vertical blinds, causing them to rustle quietly as Qrow passed out onto the balcony. He breathed in deeply.</p><p>"That's much better. The other room was getting stuffy."</p><p>Clover leaned his elbows on the balcony railing. "So, Qrow. Why were you in a bad mood this evening?"</p><p>Qrow considered him. "Based on your name, I expected you to be a woman."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah, and when I saw you weren't, I was— disappointed. Although, my disappointment didn't last long."</p><p>"Why not?" Clover was standing quite close to Qrow, looking out over the city.</p><p>"Because I got the feeling you might be interested. And then..." Qrow broke off. Now he was putting it into words, his grumpiness seemed childish and petty. "Well, let's just say I got a bit... frustrated."</p><p>Clover quirked one eyebrow, his eyes steady on Qrow's face. Qrow found himself blushing. It was a sensation he hadn't experienced in some while.</p><p>"Frustrated? Interesting word... and given your profession, I don't imagine you use words without first considering their meaning." Clover turned to lean back against the balcony railing, watching Qrow all the while.</p><p>Qrow rubbed a hand through his hair. "I had hoped the evening might develop a certain way, and it didn't."</p><p>"It isn't over yet," Clover pointed out.</p><p>Qrow glanced at his watch. "It nearly is; there's only a couple of minutes to go. Don't you have to organise something back in there?" He waved a hand vaguely.</p><p>"They know what they're doing. I'm quite happy where I am, thank you."</p><p>Qrow felt his shoulders relax. "Cocky bastard, aren't you?" he grinned.</p><p>"It's been said." Clover pushed himself away from the railing and took a step towards Qrow. The sounds of a countdown could be heard from the room along the corridor, as midnight approached. Then fireworks blossomed into the sky, as revellers across the city welcomed the New Year.</p><p>"Happy New Year, Qrow. I believe it's customary to exchange a kiss at this point?" Clover raised one eyebrow a little.</p><p>"You believe right." Qrow's face grew serious, as an unwelcome thought crossed his mind. "Wait, did Jimmy put you up to this? You'd better not be fucking with me."</p><p>Clover moved closer, one hand sliding around Qrow's waist. "Wouldn't dream of it. Not unless you asked me nicely. And no, Jimmy is not behind this. I'm doing it because I want to. If <i>you</i> want to?"</p><p>Qrow held his gaze for a long moment. "Happy New Year, Clover."</p><p>The kiss was slow, languid, almost leisurely. Clover's mouth was warm, his arm about Qrow a welcome pressure. His other hand brushed through Qrow's hair, the fingers trailing against the scalp and making Qrow shiver. Qrow's hands cupped Clover's face as he leaned in with more urgency, his tongue teasing against Clover's lips with a sigh.</p><p>After a long, heated moment, they parted. The air was chill on Qrow's face as their breath cooled between them.</p><p>"Well." Clover regarded Qrow with a smile. "Jimmy was right."</p><p>"Meaning?"</p><p>"He said you were a good kisser."</p><p>"I—" Qrow didn't know where to start. "Look, what is going on here, exactly?" He felt his earlier irritation resurfacing, along with another, warmer feeling which he tried to ignore.</p><p>"Just a New Year's kiss, right? Unless— you want something more."</p><p>"Not sure I like the idea of you and Jimmy discussing our past relationship."</p><p>"It wasn't a discussion, to be fair. Just him speaking at great length; you know how he does."</p><p>"Yeah, I do." Qrow laughed, despite himself. "But... you do seem very clued-in. I get the feeling you're not a regular PA."</p><p>Clover shrugged. "I've done other work. It's usually more close protection oriented. But it all involves getting to know your boss, and with Jimmy, that's not difficult."</p><p>"True. But look..." Qrow stepped closer, running a finger along the lapel of Clover's jacket. "My expectations weren't that high for this evening. More hopeful, than anything else. So, are you genuine? Or just a regular asshole?"</p><p>"How much do you want to find out?" Clover took Qrow's hand, raising it to his mouth and closing his smiling lips over the end of Qrow's forefinger. Clover's eyes never left the other man's face, as Qrow felt a warm tongue flicking against the tip of his finger.</p><p>
  <i>For fuck's sake, this guy...</i>
</p><p>Qrow pulled his hand away. His body remained very close to Clover's, their faces only inches apart. "If you're interested in meeting up sometime, Qrow, I'd like that."</p><p>"I'll have to think about it." Qrow's heart thumped painfully as he felt the breath from Clover's parted lips brush against his own. "Okay, I've thought. Yes, I'm interested."</p><p>"Good." Clover's lips were now almost against his; Qrow closed the gap, wanting more of the other man, much more.</p><p>Clover had other ideas. After a brief—far too brief for Qrow—contact, he placed his hands on Qrow's shoulders, moving him away. "I need to get back. I've got your number; I'll message you."</p><p>He smiled at Qrow one last time, before turning on his heel and striding from the balcony into the darkened room beyond. His figure was framed in the doorway as the light from the corridor flared briefly around him, then Qrow was in the dark once more.</p><p>He stepped back against the balcony railing, his legs feeling unsteady. As his breath gradually returned to normal, Qrow tried to make sense of what had just happened.</p><p>Generally, he was the one to bring the casual charm. The one with the flippant remark, the studied, disinterested air. Qrow was accustomed to being pursued, sought after. He didn't have to make the running, he simply existed, and chose from what was available.</p><p>This had been startlingly different; a novel experience. Qrow wasn't certain yet if he liked it or not.</p><p>
  <i>Don't lie to yourself. You liked it.</i>
</p><p>Qrow ran a hand through his hair. It was time to leave; he felt simultaneously exhilarated and exhausted, and he could no longer ignore the ache in his knee. He left the balcony, closing the window behind him, and walked slowly from the room.</p><p>He no longer regretted missing his regular winter break. Qrow had a suspicion that tonight's events would lead to something far more interesting, as the old year was left behind for a new, more exciting year ahead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>